Field of Flowers
by Headexploady1234
Summary: Johnny is finally where society wants him to be. While locked away in insane asylum, he continues to try to find the "X" factor in his life and what ever keeps him going. When he finds it, he is willing to do anything to keep it.
1. Cage

**Headexploady: I am so in and out with my writing. I haven't wrote in a while, so I'm pretty rusty. My summer is almost up and school year is approaching. I am going to take a creative writing class because I love writing. So I guess you can say I'm writing this just to kinda warm up before hand. Despite my lack of writing, I really hope you enjoy this fic. Please be as critical in your reviews as possible. I am a vegetable. I ride horses. I want to play with a happy dancing hot dog of death? What? No, Jessica, the flaming ribs are just a little to warm for you to pick up with you hands. **

**Enjoy.**

**--**

Clouds in the sky blocked the stars from shining light in the dark room. It was that kind of dark where you can almost see the demons coming after you in the five feet distance. It was that kind of dark where it got harder and harder to breath. That kind of dark that makes you wonder where is she? Where is that person that was supposed to fill my world with light? That person that wasn't supposed to ever let me feel like there were clouds in the sky eating at my stars? Stars were the only thing I was holding onto. Stars were the specs of light that was leading my way. My way out of this hole that the one person I was afraid of all my life locked me up, through me in, raped my family and laughed while doing it all.

You know, _THAT _kind of dark.

The bed was lumpy and uncomfortable. It was probably better to sleep on the wood floor, without a pillow. It was like laying on thousands of knuckles. But it wasn't the darkness or the uncomfortable bed that kept Johnny laying up at night. It wasn't that at all.

His roommate on the other side of the bed laid there, growling. Growling at the ceiling. Growling like a dog with rabies waiting for you to put your hand by its mouth. Johnny wanted to claw his eyes out. He laid on his side, curled up in a ball.

_That growling_

_That growling_

_That growling_

_That growling_

_That **fucking**__growling_**!**

Johnny ran three fingers up and down the wall. He to think about how many times he could ram the man's head into the wall until he could see his brain. He smiled.

_How many rams does it take to get to the center of the skull of the insane man next to you? I don't know, Johnny C. Ask Mr. Owl._

His smile grew. "Good God, I belong here." he said and gave a loud chuckle. He laughed, even though he didn't think it was funny.

His smile soon fainted.

_THAT GROWLING_

Johnny rolled over on his back and pulled the covers over his head. A bead of sweat ran down his temple. He pulled the blanket off. "I wish I could see," he said quietly. "cause I'd stop that noise."

But that growling seemed to grow louder, and louder and louder. Then all Johnny could hear was the mocking despicable growl. That growl from the stupid abusive idiot laying in the same room. Ugh, that growl. That disgusting growl! That loud hypnotic growl!

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! JUST MAKE IT STOP!!" he screamed. The man immediately went quiet. But, as if they were waiting outside, two men busted the door open 5 seconds later. Light filled the room.

It was that kind of light that was so bright that you could almost see the angels turning their backs on you. That kind of light that said "This is your punishment." That light that mocked and laughed at you for sitting in the dark to long. The hypnotic trance that the light gave off drove you so mad, that it screamed. The piercing sounds could make your veins pop. It could kill off every tear in your body, just to make more. The pain it would bring to your eyes felt like they would bleed unless you immediately shut them to bring back what you prayed to leave…dark.

You know, _THAT _kind of light.

Johnny barley got a word in. He covered his eyes with the palm of his hands- "WHAT THE FU-" before getting punched in the face. Pain spun through his cheek, but before he could even feel where he had gotten hit, he felt two hands wrapped around his throat, pushing him down. Down into those damn lumps.

The knuckles from the mattress seeped into his back.

One man held him down, as another one pushed a needle through his arm.

Johnny would of screamed in pain, but was unable to make a sound with those hands around him. The light began to darken a little…then a little more…then a little more…

_THAT FUCKING GROWLING_**!**

Was silenced…

--

Headexploady: Well that was my first chapter. I'll leave it up to you, should I continue?


	2. Nightmare Nny

* * *

Headexploady: I'm sorry guys, but you all really need to excuse my incorrect grammar. My computer has been running really slow lately and it lags my keyboard. So, I am constantly misspelling things and I can't run a spell check. Enjoy. (I do not own JTHM)

A man walks through the empty city streets with a sharp long knife at his right side. He wore purple leather gloves, black boots with bright silver buckles going up to his knees, and a black over coat that went down to his ankles. His long hair with blue streaks stopped at his upper back. He wore a tight tee shirt with black and white stripes that ended near the top of his chain black pants. He wore a necklace with silver balls all the way around his neck, and it rested just below his collar bone. His body type was husky, but he was very muscular. He walked with sort of a limp and kind of hunched.

But it was his face...his face that makes me world wonder. He had white make up covering his whole face, except his eyes. It almost looked like someone shot him in the eyes...and his blood was blue. A black eye, only dark blue. But that was just his left eye. His right eye was same, but red. His lips were jet black with a streak of black going down from the bottom of his lip to his chin.

I know this man. I've known this man for years. He was there right with me the entire time. I remember that time he tortured that school teacher doing blow. And she said "Please...what about my children."

And he laughed when he did it.

Yeah, so we are walking the streets. These empty streets. Man, the city sure seems...empty. Almost as though...everyone has died.

"Everyone IS dead." he said. His voices was deep and kind of raspy, which made it some what annoying. "Look at that." He pointed slowly with his left hand. Man he has some long arms. Wow the sky is so...dark...but its day time. That kinda makes sense I guess...this whole damn city looks like a Tim Burton film. Wait, he was pointing to something.

What the fuck?! I must be in New York City, cause the Statue of Liberty's head is ten feet away. I've always wondered what she looked like up close...how beautiful. She is the most beautiful woman in the world. The man next to me just coughed...ewww...I should say something to cheer him up. You are my best friend!

"I know I am." why doesn't this man smile. What would I do without him?

"What would you do with out me?"

I don't know

"I don't know"

This is just the edge of the world.

"This is where it all ends"

The sky is opening.

"It's time to go home, sweet child."

Johnny gasped and sat up. Everything was too bright for a moment. He quickly covered his eyes with the side of his arm. It was a moment or two, then all the emotions and the vivid detail of everything came into focus.

He was in his room. He was able to see the wall in front of him, his room mate rubbing his eyes and looking into the mirror. Morning light shined through his window hitting the wall. The door in the middle of the room opened and a huge man walked in. "Come on guys, come get some breakfast." His eyes immediately shot over to Johnny, who was still sitting up and kind of in a daze.

"You feeling better, asshole?" the man muttered in disgrace. The man was big, black, bald, no facial hair, whore a white outfit that resembled to a doctors, and had a mean hard look on his face. Johnny put his hand to his chest. "Whatever 'better' is...I guess."

Who...the fuck...was that man?...

"Mmmmm, you know...cough I don't know...what it is about this...place". Ah yes, the cafeteria. A place that reminded Johnny of his elementary school cafeteria, except there was a lot more people here he would love to see dead. He was half listening to a man siting across from him eating scrambled eggs, pancakes, an apple, a carton of milk, some strawberry's, and some filth that was indescribable. Food dribbled down his mouth as he talked with his mouthful and spat all over Johnny as he talked. "Yeah, but...they have...the BEST...DAMN...FOOD!"

Spit flew into Johnny's eyes when the man said the word "best". But again, Johnny half listened to him talk...just as he did every day. Johnny twiddled with his plastic spoon at his pancakes, since they wouldn't give him a fork.

Johnny rested his elbow on the table, holding the spoon in the air. "Do you find the sequence of dreaming...odd?"

"I like strawberry's in my mouth." the man said with a smile. "Yes, you do," Johnny replied. "you fat, fat man. But in all seriousness, why in every dream does everything seem so...I don't know...familiar? And why is everything dark but bright at the same time. The details from any dream I've ever had also seem so...faded."

The man shoveled a pancake in his mouth and poured syrup down his throat. "hehe...ROFL MY WAFFLE!"

Johnny lowered his eyes and stared deep at the man, elbow still in the air. "ehe..." Johnny let out. "Can't I have one...FUCKING ...INTELLIGENT THOUGHT WITH ANYBODY HERE!?"

The man gave a sort of a sigh. "Oh, I'm sorry. You look stressed. You should probably eat something. I'd recommend the strawberry's, but they got apples there too." Johnny stood up. "I'm not hungry." and he began to walk toward somewhere away from him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Bathroom." Johnny lied. The man waved for his attention "Hey wait," he said. Johnny's shoulders shrugged in pure annoyance. "while you're up, do you think you can get me a straw for my milk?"

Johnny's left eye twitched. "You are one stupid man." He said quietly. He walked to the opposite side of the room to look at the clock hanging on the wall above the door to the hallway.

It was only the beginning of the day, and he was already waiting for it to end...just so he could do it again the next day.

Headexploady: ugh it gets better


End file.
